A Glance
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: It all started with a glance...The beginning, middle and end of the romantic story of the Lionness and the Serpent -oneshot -kind of long though-


**Okay, this is rather long, but I couldn't bear to shorten it. So enjoy and review :)**

It all started with a glance.

A glance from across the classroom

A glance from across the Great Hall

A worried glance from a young woman who is known as the Gryffindor Princess

An interested glance from a young man who is known as the Slytherin Prince

Glances between two sworn enemies; who have no reason to even _want _to look at each other! But for both of them, it was a distraction so to speak. He was her distraction from the lack of a love in her life; she was his distraction from pressuring parents.

Then it graduated from stolen glances to short stares.

A stare when her hair began to become more sleek and curly instead of bushy and poofy.

A stare when she realized how gaunt his face had become over the course of a couple years.

A stare of shock and horror when they'd get teamed up together for a difficult potion

A stare full of awe and pride when they got an 'O' for their potion

Slowly but surely it went from short glances to long glances.

Long glances that (seemed) to be filled with longing, interest, curiosity and confusion from both parties.

Longing from both to get to know each other better, to get inside each other's heads

Interest from him when she stood up for a small first year against fully grown, male fifth years

Curiosity from her when she found he began to push the people he used to call 'friends' out of his life.

Confusion from both when they realized that the other was staring

If that confusion never existed, then there was a probability that their "relationship" would have stopped at long stares and small glances, but one day the girl saw the boy and her curiosity hit the brink. She couldn't hold back anymore; she needed answers.

~~**::**~~

"Malfoy."

"What Mud—Granger?"

"You got to stop this!"

_Eyes widen, _"This…what?"

"_This!" _

"I'm confused…Stop what? Reading? Coming to the library? Breathing?"

_A frustrated shake of the head, _"No! You-you have to stop _staring _at me!"

_A disbelieving scoff, _"_Please! _As if I'd want to stare at you! Why would I even _want _to stare at you? I think this library air is getting to your bushy head."

_A roll of the eyes, _"Oh yeah Malfoy? Well that's not the only thing I've noticed about you."

_An inquisitive eyebrow risen, _"Do tell."

"Well, you haven't called me a Mudblood in forever. Oh, you always tease Harry and Ron but not me!"

_A quick sputter of indignation, _"What Granger, do you miss the teasing? Because I can start up again anytime. Oh, also, by the way, what are you getting at?"

_Frustration, _"I'm getting at the fact that you're acting…well, you're acting…somehow…_different._ And by the way, no I don't want you to start again."

"Different?"

"Well-well yeah. You're acting strange. Not yourself I guess. I mean you haven't hung out with your friends in class or at mealtimes, you look sickly and you haven't teased us in a long time…well I guess the odd time but it's almost always Harry or Ron and never me…" _Eyes widen._

_Evil smirk, _"So _you're _the one who's been watching _me _have you?"

"N-no! Def-definitely _not!_ As if!"

"Ooh, look at the blushing stalker."

_A very tiny smile, _"Oh shut up, Malfoy!"

"Hmm…nah."

_A glare, _"Malfoy—"

"Okay, okay! No more talking about your stalker tendencies. Hmm, now that I've got you alone I must ask—what books are you reading? You tend to switch a lot and I get confused."

_A surprised stare, _"Well, I'm reading 3 at the time actually."

"What are they about?"

_An excited look, _"Well, it's about…"

~~**::**~~

And so it began.

That conversation was the first stepping stone for their relationship being more then enemies.

From then on Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the know-it-all bookworm and the pure-blood prick, the sworn enemies of the school, were on talking terms with one another.

Of course since the thought of the two conversing was such a big shock to everyone around them, they both decided to never tell anyone about it, no matter how much they wanted to.

So now occasionally if the two found each other alone in the same room or close enough to talk without being heard, they talked. Not about much, but enough so they crossed the road from '_Enemies' _to '_Acquaintances'. _

If anyone knew and asked why on earth they talked to each other, neither of them would say the real reason why: it thrilled them to talk to one another.

Hermione enjoyed talking to someone who's actually listening about her book and her studies.

Draco enjoyed talking to someone who had brains larger then a pea and who actually listened to him.

From glances and stares it turned into short conversations that were enjoyed immensely by both parties.

The short conversations between the two usually consisted of the weather and classes and books. Nothing depressing or important. And of course they wouldn't talk about anything personal either, because they definitely didn't trust each other enough for that.

But anyone looking on would've said they were on their way.

What the two never admitted (even to themselves) was that they both wished the short conversations would last longer.

Thankfully their wishes were granted one day, when they both found each other near the lake on a Hogsmeade weekend. They weren't planning the meeting of course, but it happened and the two were more than willing to talk to one another.

They talked about the pressure of being the top of the class, the pressure to keep up appearances and reputations. They talked about what they were afraid to talk about; how no one would ever accept that the two were on talking terms. They both thought very differently on the subject:

Draco thought the world could screw themselves because he wasn't about to give up something that made him happy for the first time in forever.

Hermione thought it was only a matter of time that they'd get caught, so they should stop talking—for the most part—before either of their friends found out.

In the end, they came up with a conclusion; they would talk twice a week, but they had to be super careful.

And so it was.

Short conversations became long and both Hermione and Draco were happy. They both actually began to look forward to their meetings every week. They looked forwards to

Long conversations full of dreams, hopes and wishes.

Long conversations full of worry, doubt and advice.

Long conversations full of getting to know one another, of learning how the other one ticked.

They learned so much about each other in the times they talked. They learned about childhoods, families, interests, school, holidays, home, friendships.

Draco, being the guy he is, had to struggle to keep his mouth closed whenever she brought up Potty, the Weasels and her parents (if he didn't he definitely would've said something he would've regretted).

Hermione, being the girl she is, had to struggle not to cry when Draco told her Lucius tended to get abusive when Draco stood up to him or talked back.

Draco, being the guy he is, had to clench his fists to keep from walking out and beating Weasel when Hermione told him some of the things Ron used to say and do to Hermione in their first couples of years (when Draco realized later on how protective he was getting he was in shock for a good couple of days).

Hermione, being the girl she is, had to muffle her laughter (and failed miserably) when he told her how stupid Goyle and Crabbe could be.

When they first began to talk they thought themselves complete opposites; but with every talk they realized that that was the farthest thing from the truth.

They were alike in so many ways; and it took them many conversations before they realized that they were kindred spirits when it came to matters of the heart and soul.

Of course, their conversations didn't always leave them enlightened. Their conversations weren't always sunshine and daises. Many a time their conversations ended with one of them storming off angrily.

Draco usually stormed off because Hermione was too curious for her own good.

Hermione usually stormed off because Draco was too crude and mean for his own good.

But almost every time they usually made up somehow.

Draco would usually send her a book she talked about wanting via owl during mail time (Hermione told her friends every time that it was her parents sending then)

Hermione would usually corner him, apologize and offer to help him with anything he's struggling with (homework-wise of course).

There were of course the odd time when they didn't make up for at least a week or two, but after a couple of missed meetings, they'd come to their senses and make up somehow.

It was a system that was perfect for the both of them.

At least it was good until…

~~**::**~~

"I can't do this anymore."

_Irritably, _"What Granger?"

"I can't _lie _to my friends over and over again! They've noticed me disappearing around the same time every week and they're becoming suspicious and alarmed. I can't let them worry about me Draco!"

_Astounded, _"You-you called me Draco!"

_A frown, _"…No I—oh…well it doesn't matter! What's in a name anyways? B-But that's _not the point! _The point is; I refuse to lie to them anymore. And you shouldn't lie to your friends either Draco."

"Gr-_Hermione_, don't you remember how judgemental and prejudiced these people are? Our friends—and frankly Hogwarts—won't accept us. We both know this, you even _insisted _on lying to your friends in the first place!"

"Please—"

_Desperate, _"Hermione, there's only one way this'll work: we end this now or keep doing what we're doing. There's no third option because you _have _to believe that telling Hogwarts would be the equivalent to ending this right now."

"But how about if it isn't? You can't give up hope or we'll have _nothing _left! We_ have_ to believe that there's a possibility that this can work. Besides, isn't this…_friendship _worth saving? Isn't it worth fighting for?"

"…We're friends?"

"…Well, yes. At least, that's what I hope we are. Aren't we?"

"I-I-I…I think we are."

_A relieved smile._

"But that's beside the point…don't you believe what you're saying? Don't _you _believe this friendship is worth fighting for? Worth the strife of lying to your friends?"

_Silence._

_A frustrated growl, _"Isn't it? Because if it isn't, tell me now. Malfoys don't like wasting their time—"

_Give pleading eyes. _"It's worth it Draco! It is—"

"If it is—_was_, then you wouldn't have hesitated."

"Draco—"

"No Hermione! If it was, then I wouldn't be walking out right now. If it was, this thing we got going wouldn't be over."

~~**::**~~

So the Serpent left the Lioness to her tears.

Sadly, later on when Draco—the Serpent—realized the folly in his words and went back to the library to see Hermione—the Lioness—she wasn't there. He was only to learn later that soon after the speech she ran to her dorms and refused to come out.

Throughout the week Draco desperately wanted to tell her he was sorry, but she either skipped meals or ate earlier then he did, and in class she sat as far away as she could from him.

The Lioness wasn't going to make it easy for the Serpent.

As for the Lioness in this story, the poor girl was heartbroken. Worse thing was that her poor friends wanted to help her and to know why she was so heartbroken and sad, but they had no idea who hurt her so and she refused to tell.

For a week it went on like this.

When one week began to turn into two, Draco became desperate. He had to make it up to her.

After all, he didn't want their meetings to end, and neither did she.

So Draco of course started to send Hermione a book every day he could get away with and one day went as far as to even give her jewellery.

But she still refused to talk to him or even hear him out.

Hermione's friends—Harry Potter and Ron & Ginny Weasely—noticed all of this go on (without knowing Draco's part in it of course) to their poor friend, and all they wanted to do was help her. But they didn't know how or even what happened…

Well, one day Harry Potter had enough.

He cornered Hermione at the lake shore and asked her desperately to talk to him. After all, they'd been friends for almost 6 years and all he wanted was the best for her.

But stubborn the Lioness was; she was going to take the secret of Draco Malfoy to the grave.

It wasn't until Harry—the Lion—began to beg did Hermione start to cry.

In fact she started to sob and all Harry could do was hug her. He hugged her close as she sobbed and he couldn't help but feel responsible. When he voiced that concern to her though, he got something he didn't expect:

The truth.

She told him _everything_.

She told him about Draco and hers' secret meetings and how much she liked hanging out with him. How good Draco Malfoy really was.

Harry listened like a good boy, while on the inside he was both in shock yet angrier than he ever felt before. How dare the Serpent hurt his best friend?

Despite the Lioness' worries, the Lion didn't seem to care much over the friendship she had created with the enemy. In fact, he only seemed angry because the Serpent had hurt her.

She asked with a few sniffles if any of his anger was directed at her for being friends with the Serpent. He of course denied that anger; how could he be angry at her when he knew that she most likely knew what she was doing?

Hermione was both relieved and shocked. She expected him to call her stupid and to ask what the hell was wrong with her. But she was quite fine with his reaction of course.

After that conversation, the Lion and the Lioness were closer than ever before. Which of course angered the poor Serpent beyond belief. He couldn't believe the Lion was trying to put the moves on _his _girl…and when Draco realized how he referred Hermione as, he couldn't help but go into shock. He couldn't believe he referred Hermione as _his. _But as he pondered this over, he realized it was true.

In his eyes, the Lioness was his. To protect, to talk to, to laugh with, to be intimate with, to—dare he think it—_love. _

This epiphany made him even more resolute to win Hermione back.

But the question was he didn't know how. After all, she and every other woman in his life could usually be won over with expensive things like books and jewellery. Apparently though, the love of his life couldn't (something that both puzzled him but made him love her even more).

So he tried other things; he bought he flowers, he attempted to talk to her (even in front of his friends), he slipped out of every one of his classes early to wait for her outside her classes…but nothing ever worked.

Everything he did just made her even angrier at him.

He was so close to just giving up and leaving her alone for awhile when Fate decided to step in…

Well, more like the man that had angered Draco and had brought him to his epiphany.

~~**::**~~

"Malfoy?"

_An exasperated sigh,_ "Yes, Potter?"

"…Do you need some help?"

_A confused frown, _"With what?"

_A roll of the eyes, _"With winning Hermione back."

_Silence_

_A raise of the eyebrows, _"Malfoy?"

"How the _hell—_No, why—What—?"

"Relax, Malfoy. Hermione told me about you two and your friendship."

_A sigh and a gesture, _"Sit, Potter."

_A small nod, _"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do…"

_Awkward silence._

"…So why did she tell you?"

"Because I cornered her one day. She was really upset that week and none of us knew why. So I asked and she told me. Don't worry; I'm the only one who knows. I'll leave the others to you two."

_Guilt, _"…Look, I'm sorry. I never meant—"

"_Malfoy? Apologizing? _I'm going to have to get this on tape."

_A glare._

"Sorry. Look, I know you never meant to hurt her. Hermione's just one of those people that if you break her heart you're going to end up breaking yours. That's one of the reasons me, Ron, Ginny and basically everyone else loves about her."

_Bitter. _"That's one of the reasons you love her? Pfft. If I were you I'd love her because she's beautiful, she's smart, she's witty, she's…amazing. Wonderful. Magnificent. Breathtaking. Incredible…There are not enough synonyms for 'amazing'."

_A small smile, _"You really lov—care for her don't you?"

_A scowl, _"So? It doesn't matter. Between you and me, she'd pick you. Always."

_A frown, _"What?" _A scoff mixed with a laugh, _"You underestimate her and your relationship."

_A frown, _"What do you mean?"

_A disbelieving smile, _"You honestly don't know? I thought you were smart."

_Warningly, "Potter—"_

"Fine! Fine...Hermione cares for you. A lot. You might not have known this, but she was heartbroken when she came back from your last meeting. Thankfully now she's less heartbroken, but despite her anger she misses you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, I've been friends with her for a lot longer than you have, so I know her enough to practically see through her and her charades."

"…Okay then, let's say supposedly she misses me…why on earth would you tell me?"

"Because, I know something special when I see it, and I definitely see it. So, I'm going to give you a couple of cheats."

"Cheats?"

"Yes, cheats. You need help winning her back, and I know how you can. I'll also tell you some things about her so this doesn't happen again."

_Cautiously, _"Fine…"

"Okay, those flowers you sent her? Yeah, she doesn't like roses. She says they're so predictable and that they smell too strongly. What flowers you really want to send her are sunflowers. She loves those because they remind her there's life outside her studying when she gets too caught up."

_Interested, _"…Go on."

"She would never admit this, but she's a sucker for books with romance in them. She's a sucker for romance and soul-mates and love at first sight in general. She likes to deny this to not only us but to herself as well, but it's so obvious when she looks jealously at couples on Valentine's Day or when she gives romantic advice to Ron or me. She also loves men who can are brave and protective, men who stand up for what they want and what they have—"

"Basically a Gryffindor?"

_A small smile, "_Yeah. She also hates people who abuse animals and House-Elves. When she's stressed she likes taking walks around the lake and at the edge of the forest, hoping to clear her head…"

From there Harry Potter told his old enemy the many ways to woo his best friend. That she hates sports and clingy boys, that she loves babies and puppies, that she likes it when someone offers to help her with her books, that she prefers blueberry pancakes over chocolate...He told him the many things about Hermione Granger that Draco'd need to win back her heart.

~~**::**~~

The next day, when Hermione got an owl, she didn't get what she expected. She expected a book or a bunch of roses…instead she got a bouquet of sunflowers. This surprised her, but because of those flowers her day brightened considerably.

Her day only got brighter when she realized for the first time in a week that Draco wasn't stalking her or following her or trying to gain her forgiveness. That was, until she came out of her last class only to come face to face with him.

_A frustrated eye roll, _"Malfoy, go away. I'm not ready—"

"I know, I know. You're not ready to forgive me just yet and I'm fine with that. I just wanted to know if you wanted some help carrying your books."

_A raised eyebrow, _"What happened to no one seeing us together outside our regular meetings?"

"So? Who cares about them? I don't. You don't. Besides, this has nothing to do with them. This is between you and me…so; do you want me to hold your books for you?"

_A small smile, _"Sure, I'd like that."

From there he walked her to her Common Room. They walked in silence of course, since neither of them knew what to say. But somehow it was still comfortable. It was like they were made to be walking side by side.

After that day, it became routine. Draco would send her sunflowers and he'd walk her from her final class to her Common Room. Gradually they began to talk again during that walk and rumours began to spread, but while they were in their own little bubble, it didn't matter.

By the end of the second week of doing this, they were talking like they were before, though they made no move to talk outside that one long walk.

That was, until breakfast one morning. Draco decided one day that he was going to do something so brave that everybody would be convinced he was Sorted into the wrong house.

He'd walk up to the Gryffindor table and ask to sit with Hermione.

~~**::**~~

"What do you want Ferret?"

"Nice to see you too Weasel."

_A startled glance, _"Draco? What are you doing here?"

_Three startled glances, _"_Draco?"_

"Be quiet you three. Now, seriously Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was wondering if I could sit with you at breakfast."

_A gaped mouth, _"Really? Well, um…sure, I wouldn't mind."

_Two gaped glances and one grin._

_A relieved smile, _"Okay…should we sit here with your friends or…?"

"No, we'll go sit at the end of the table. See you two at Lunch and see you in Potions, Ron."

_A disbelieving look, _"You're kidding 'Mione! You can't go and eat lunch with the _ferret—?"_

_A stern look, _"Ronald! Stop that!"

_Whining, _"But _'Mione—_"

"No but's. _See you in Potions, Ronald." Stomps away._

_A small grin. Follows obediently._

"Ugh, I'm so sorry about him. He can just be—"

"A prat?"

_A stern look._

"Okay, okay sorry. Wow, I can see why he wouldn't want to be at the end of that look."

_A small glare._

"Sorry."

~~**::**~~

After that, Draco and Hermione sat with each other at almost every lunch. They'd switch tables occasionally, because Draco would usually be on the receiving end of some withering glares and interested glances from the Gryffindor table. But because Hermione got the same treatment at the Slytherin table, though got it at least 100x worse, they didn't switch tables often. And sometimes, they'd even hang out in the library to do homework, much like they used to.

The scandal rocked the school. They couldn't believe that the once enemies had the nerve to hang out with one another. After all, they were of different blood, and they were of different houses, houses that are also known arch enemies.

But after a certain period of time (around 2-3 weeks), Hogwarts began to get used to seeing them together. People actually began to smile at the sight of the two laughing and discussing. The professors were thrilled at the two, and they even began a bet as to how long to two will wait before getting together.

The duo's friends however weren't so thrilled. The trio of Gryffindor missed their know-it-all best friend, and his Slytherin "friends" were both jealous at the attention the two were getting yet disgusted at Draco for betraying pureblood's everywhere.

Draco and Hermione however were oblivious to all of this. They were lost in their own world every time they hung out. It was a sweet sight to anyone wanting to behold it.

But of course, good things never last.

In fact, things can get _so much better!_

~~**::**~~

"Hey, what's the most popular species in the Black Lake?"

"Draco, we've been over this! The only reason we came down here was to figure these questions out for _Care for Magical Creatures_. If you were going to copy off of me, we could've just stayed in the library."

_A small grin._

_Irritably, _"What?"

"Nothing. I just love it when you're irritated."

_Eyes narrow, _"Oh really? Well, take that!"

_Gasp, _"'Mione! This is my brand new robe! The last thing it bloody needs is dirty lake water all over it!"

_A full-blown grin._

_Irritably, _"What?"

_Mockingly, _"Nothing. I just _love it_ when you're irritated."

_Roll of the eyes, _"Shut up 'Mione."

"Nah, I rather not. But I guess I should, since we _still haven't answered Question 1!_"

"Fine, fine. Just let me take off my robe."

_Eyes warily_

_Roll of the eyes, _"Relax, it's not like I'm _naked _under my robes. It's not _that _hot out."

"I wouldn't put it past you…" _Eyes casual clothes._

_Tries to hide a smirk, _"Well Miss Hermione Granger, I daresay you're ogling me."

_An overrated scoff, _"Yeah, right. Like that's all I have to do with my time—"

_A small, quick kiss to the lips._

_Eyes widen, breathless, _"What on earth was that?"

_A worried glance hidden by a small smile, _"That was a kiss. Our first kiss. Now, I hope it was an enjoyed—"

_A small quick kiss to the lips._

_Eyes widen, breathless, yet smiling, _"What on earth was that?"

_A large smile, _"That was—"

_A long, passionate kiss that leaves the two gasping, _"Don't answer that question." _Grins._

~~**::**~~

Our story is coming to a close, but I shall tell you a few things before 'The End'

From that innocent kiss onwards the two were inseparable. The two sat together often and talked constantly, so constantly that most teachers had to separate the two in class. And even then they'd send each other notes from across the room via flying.

The Gryffindors eventually got used to Draco being at their table at almost every meal. They even began to include him in conversations and jokes. It wasn't until May come along of course that they all finally became as close to friends as one can possibly be. Ron of course though was the one lone man who didn't talk to Draco, but that was quickly fixed after a heartfelt conversation between Hermione and him. After that conversation, Ron and Draco were completely civil to each other and occasionally even talked.

The Slytherins and Draco's family (excepting his mother) never forgave Draco for getting together with Hermione. And because of this, Narcissa Malfoy left her abusive husband, much to the relief of Draco. Draco then continued to take care of his mother with the Malfoy money he still received (despite the fact he was a "blood traitor", he was still a Malfoy).

After graduation came and went, the two went on to live their happily ever after, the one they always wanted.

The End


End file.
